


Untitled

by agronthegerman



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Baby Names, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronthegerman/pseuds/agronthegerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert spend one last night in the hospital with their newborn son and they pick a name for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert yawned, it had been an exhausting day and he hadn’t slept in hours, he’d done some running around, gone into town to get some food for Aaron and some more diapers for the baby. Aaron hadn’t moved except to shower, he’d just stayed in bed with his son, watching him move, sleep, yawn and take his bottle as he spoke to him. Telling him about how he and his dad met, about how things changed when they finally started to have a real relationship and about how Robert had been so excited to meet him. The baby looked like Aaron, he had Aaron’s lips, his nose and already had wisps of brown hair but also had Robert’s eyes and his smile. He cradled his son in his arms as Robert came back, putting the items down as he sipped on his coffee. 

“How is he?” Robert asked as he sat down beside them, putting his hand on the baby’s head, smiling as he saw how the baby grasped Aaron’s finger.

“He’s amazing, nurse said he’s a little jaundiced so he’s gonna sleep in an incubator with a light tonight. We can take him home tomorrow she said, my mum can’t wait to see him. Diane can’t either.” 

Robert smiled “Neither can Victoria, she’s so exited for Ella to have a little cousin.”

“Have you given any thought to a name for him? As long as you don’t name him after your granddad, I’ll be happy with what you choose.” Robert stroked his son’s head

Aaron didn’t look up at Robert, staring at his son, he started to talk

“Callum”

“Callum?”

Aaron nodded, this time looking up at Robert “Yeah, Callum Sugden, what do you think?”

Robert nodded, smiling at Aaron “I love it. Callum Aaron Sugden.” He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend softly before he looked down at his son, grinning.  
Soon the nurse came in to take Callum to the incubator, Aaron kissed him several times before handing him over, he looked sad and lost once the baby was out the room so Robert made him move over on the bed, putting his arm around him as he kissed Aaron’s forehead.

“You should sleep, he’ll be asleep in there and I read that when the baby sleeps, you’re supposed to sleep.”

Aaron nodded “I know, but I’m so excited to get him home. To take him out in his pram, take him to my mums and to Victoria’s, let Ella see him.”

Robert kissed his boyfriend again

“Just one sleep, and in the morning I’ll take my boys home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please do a follow up fic to the hospital fic with Aaron and Robert naming baby Callum, it was brilliant, i would love read one where Vic, Diane and Chas meet the baby :)

Once they got home, Aaron took the baby in as Robert got the bags. Once they got in, Chas and Diane were waiting for them; Chas was so excited to see Callum, not minding that he was fast asleep. Aaron sat down, tired from the hospital so Robert and Diane made tea as Chas sat holding Callum as she smiled at the baby.

“I remember the day I brought you home, I was so excited. You cried the whole way home though, not like this little one. He’s so peaceful. So, Callum Livesy or Sugden?”

“Sugden”

Chas nodded “I thought it would be Sugden, but you could always throw Dingle in there.”

Aaron laughed “Sugden will be fine. I’m just glad we finally got him home, he’s a good sleeper but Robert promised he’d do the night feed tonight.”

“I told you I would, I know you’re knackered.” Robert handed his boyfriend a mug of tea as he sat down in the armchair, smiling as he looked at his son, fast asleep in Chas’s arms.

“So Robert, now that you’re a dad, when are you gonna give my son a ring huh? Give my grandson some married parents?”

Robert blushed as Aaron shook his head, embarrassed at his mother’s interference “Leave it out mum would ya? We’ve only just got home.”

Chas laughed as she rocked Callum, she handed him to Aaron when Robert went to make up his bottle and they let Aaron feed him before she and Diane said their goodbyes, when they went to the bedroom and Aaron put his son in the Moses basket as Robert came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Aarons waist.

“Are we ever gonna tell her?”

Aaron laughed quietly “What that we’re engaged? Not anytime soon, she’s already going mental over Callum, the last thing I need is her throwin’ us some massive engagement party down the pub, besides, I was thinkin’ we get married in Leeds registry office the same day we register Callum’s birth.”

“Really? You want some shitty little ceremony? C’mon Aaron, you were in tears when I asked you to marry me, a shit wedding isn’t your style and it certainly isn’t mine.”

Aaron laughed again as he nodded, reaching into his zipper pocket as he touched his engagement ring.

“True, I want a big fuck-off fancy wedding, all the trimmings, this little one can be my best man, after Adam that is.”

Robert nodded as Aaron turned around; they kissed softly for a moment before Robert looked at him.

“If a big fancy wedding is what you want Livesy, that’s what you’ll get. Promise.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is excited to take Callum to a parent swimming class, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of his scars, Aaron isn’t so enthusiastic…

Robert had been so excited to discover a local ‘swimming with babies’ class near Emmerdale. He loved taking Callum out for strolls in the village, loved sitting in the garden on a sunny day with his son on his chest and now, after discovering there was a class that he and Aaron could take Callum to together, he could hardly wait. 

Aaron wasn’t nearly as enthusiastic about the swimming class but did agree that it would be cool to see Callum swim under the water. Unlike Robert, Aaron preferred being close to his mother and to Diane so they could help if he needed it. Aaron was, in everyone else’s eyes, embracing being a parent exceptionally well and showing nothing but total love and devotion to Callum, but it was also very Aaron-like to not nearly be as confident in his own parental skills. Since Callum’s birth, Aaron had become a little more reclusive, only venturing out to the scrapyard or to the pub on his own, not happy about being away from his son for any more than a few hours. Robert didn’t mind, he understood his partner was quieter, more introverted than he was so the swimming class seemed like a good solution, it would give Robert a great way to bond with his newborn son, but also would give him some much needed time with Aaron and give them time together as a family.

Robert smiled as he looked at Callum in his rear view mirror, Aaron had dressed him in the clothes Victoria had bought for him and to say he looked adorable would have been an understatement. Aaron himself looked great too, in one of his jumpers that was too long at the sleeves and with the scruffy beard and outgrown hair that Robert secretly found very sexy. Aaron had been a little quieter than usual that morning, Robert had put it down to nerves about being around other parents, probably mostly mothers instead of fathers, and just nerves about being further away from the village and the security of their own home. Robert took his free hand and put it on Aaron’s thigh as he drove, trying not to show how excited he was to spend some time with just his little family for the day.

Once they got to the swimming centre, Robert paid and they headed to the changing area, Aaron changed Callum into a newborn wetsuit which to say it was the cutest thing Robert had ever seen would have been a huge understatement as Robert got his own swim shorts on. He picked up Callum who thankfully was not crying or fussy, bouncing him a little as he expected Aaron to get changed himself but instead Aaron just sat on the bench with his hands tucked in his sleeves, his eyes looking at his feet.  
“Whats wrong? You alright?” Robert asked, concerned about his partner.

Aaron didn’t speak; Robert knew not to push him, whenever Aaron was upset, two things would happen. One, that he would push everyone away and try to cope with what was hurting him himself, or two, he would reach out and tell Robert what was bothering him, but at his own pace. Robert had learned that patience and letting Aaron get there himself was key. Eventually Aaron spoke softly.

“My scars…everyones gonna see em’, they’re gonna think I’m some kinda mental unfit parent...even though they’re old, they’re still there.”

Robert could have kicked himself, of course that’s what had been bothering Aaron all morning. For the most part, Aaron had never really been self-conscious of his scars. Robert told him whenever he needed to hear it that they were a sign of survival, of strength and of a past that didn’t have to shape the future. Robert would kiss them; he would run his fingers along them as they lay together, especially the one on Aaron’s arm that had resulted in blood poisoning and a trip to hospital. That scar was just as important for Robert as it was for Aaron t as it was the scar that had changed everything and brought them together for good. Aaron only ever displayed consciousness about his scars when he was around people he didn’t know, like when they had their first proper holiday in Ibiza, he sat by the pool on one of the loungers with his shirt on the first day and by the second, after Robert spoke to him and assured him that it didn’t matter what others thought, he jumped into the hotel pool with his shirt off and his scars exposed and lay on the beach with Robert with nothing but his swim shorts on. Robert thought the assurances had greatly diminished any anxiety Aaron still had about his scars, but he understood that now they were parents, the past anxiety about being judged by others had come to the surface again and he was determined to help alleviate Aaron’s anxiety. 

He sat down on the bench beside Aaron, Callum holding onto him, as he spoke.

“Baby, no one is gonna think that and if they do, it doesn’t matter because everyone who knows you, your counsellor, your mum, Cain, Diane, Victoria, Adam and everyone else know it’s not true. You’re the best parent a kid could ask for. When he cries at night, you’re out the bed and tending to him before I’ve even woken up properly, you have that monitor attached to you like I do my phone and you just love Callum more than I’ve ever seen you love anything. Your scars are your past; they don’t say shit about who you are now except that you survived a really fucking shitty time okay? Fuck, I mean I have this bullet wound, maybe some of the mums will think I’m some kind of gangster, not that I would mind that much.”

Aaron laughed a little “All that power and control? You’d fucking love that.”

Robert nodded, knowing his lover was only teasing. “I would, and you’d be my wifey, you will be my wifey soon.”

Aaron laughed again “Fuck off, if anything you’re my wifey, you made the tea last night remember?” 

Robert looked at him “You don’t have to go in the pool if you don’t want to, you can sit and watch us, if it’s too much, you don’t have to.”

Aaron shook his head as he kicked off his trainers and pulled his jumper off “Nah, I wanna see my son swim, I wanna see him underwater and I wanna catch him as he swims towards me.”

Robert grinned “Okay, I’m proud of you babe.” He laughed as Callum sneezed in his arms “I’ll take that sneeze as Callum saying he’s proud of his daddy too.”


End file.
